1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hanger supports and more particularly to a hanger support with horizontally disposed garment hanging grooves.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a garment is hung on a hanger to keep it in shape. However, such supported garments may be messy if there is no hanger support provided for hangers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,710 entitled xe2x80x9cGarment Bag And Hanger Supportxe2x80x9d shown in FIG. 10 is disclosed for providing a solution to above problem. As shown, a limiting pin 7 having two enlarged head ends is passed through near one ends of clamp jaws 3 and 4 to define the open degree of pivotably coupled clamp jaws 3 and 4. Two facing resilient blocks 5 and 6 are provided on clamp jaws 3 and 4 respectively. A latching device 8 is pivotably provided on the other end of clamp jaw 4. A link 9 on latching device 8 is operable to fasten clamp jaws 3 and 4 together so that garments already hung between resilient blocks 5 and 6 may be secured by the clamping effect of resilient blocks 5 and 6. Further, a mount structure or bracket 2 is coupled between clamp jaw 3 and upper wall 1.
But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reasons: As being limited by the length of limiting pin 7, both the open degree of clamp jaws 3 and 4 (i.e., angle therebetween) as well as that of resilient blocks 5 and 6 are small. The gap near the pivot ends of clamp jaws 3 and 4 is particularly small. This may hinder the hanging of hanger on hanger support. Further, hanger hanging operation in hanger support is not smooth since latching device 8 and link 9 are provided on the path of above hanger hanging operation (i.e., somewhat hindered). Furthermore as the most important disadvantageous factor, the total weight of hung hangers are borne on clamp jaw 4 which is only supported by limiting pin 7. In hanger hanging operation, after all hangers having hung garments are placed on resilient block 6, user has to exert a significant force to lift clamp jaw 4 sufficiently to secure latching device 8, link 9 and clamp jaws 3 and 4 together in order to clamp hangers between resilient blocks 5 and 6. In view of above, improvement with respect to hanger support still exists.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hanger support comprising a base, a pivotal engagement mechanism, a pin, and a pad member wherein the base is pivotably secured to one side of the engagement mechanism. When the engagement mechanism is disposed horizontally by rotation, a large hanger receiving space is formed in each of hanging grooves for facilitating the accessing of hanger. When the engagement mechanism is disposed horizontally by rotation, a hanger may be clamped between the pad member on the engagement mechanism and the hanging groove. Moreover, a torque is generated in rotating the engagement mechanism for facilitating the fastening/unfastening of a hanger.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hanger support wherein the engagement mechanism comprises a protuberance and the base comprises a recess in an open end for securing the protuberance in a locked position.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a hanger support wherein the base and the hanger grooves are formed integrally for fastening hangers rested on the hanger grooves. In use, simply insert hangers onto the hanger grooves. Thereafter, rotate the engagement mechanism to secure the hangers. This eliminate prior art problem of exerting a great force to lift hanger with hung clothes to a sufficient height prior to securing thereto.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a hanger support comprising a base, a pivotal engagement mechanism, a pin, and a pad member so as to effect a simple construction as compared with prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hanger support wherein the base comprises a flexible first protuberance on the open end and the engagement mechanism comprises a first dent and a second dent so that the engagement mechanism is rotatable to dispose either horizontally for causing the first protuberance to engage with the second dent or vertically for causing the first protuberance to engage with the first dent.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention provide a hanger support comprising a base comprising an elongate hollow projection on the top, a horizontal member above the base having a plurality of hanging grooves on the bottom thereof, a vertical member having a hole coupled between one end of the horizontal member and one side of the base being spaced from the projection, a slot at the other end of the horizontal member having a guide and an end recess, and a flexible first protuberance on the edge opposite to the vertical member; a pivotal engagement mechanism comprising an outer knob, an elongate body having a first pivot end and a second pivot end each having a hole, a flexible second protuberance, a first dent, and a second dent; a pin inserted through the hole of the vertical member, the hole of the second pivot end, and the projection into the hole of the first pivot end to pivotably secure the engagement mechanism to the base; and a pad member on the bottom of the body; wherein the engagement mechanism is rotatable to dispose horizontally for causing the first protuberance to engage with the second dent for creating a hanger receiving space between the pad member and the horizontal member in an unlocked state of the hanger support; and the engagement mechanism is further rotatable to dispose vertically for causing the second protuberance to secure in the recess through the guide, the first protuberance to engage with the first dent, and a hanger to clamp between the pad member and the hanging groove. By utilizing this hanger support, the fastening/unfastening of a hanger is by simply turning the engagement mechanism. The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.